


Only Fools Rush In [PODFIC]

by Llwy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwy/pseuds/Llwy
Summary: I was commissioned by Orca to create a podfic of this fanfiction as a gift for Conner. I hope you like it!!!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Only Fools Rush In [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connerluthorkent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connerluthorkent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341397) by [connerluthorkent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connerluthorkent/pseuds/connerluthorkent). 



> I was commissioned by Orca to create a podfic of this fanfiction as a gift for Conner. I hope you like it!!!

##  [Only Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341397?view_full_work=true)

###  [connerluthorkent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connerluthorkent/pseuds/connerluthorkent)

### Summary:

> After their star-crossed failure to escape on the sub, Ed and Oswald stumble their way through what life post-No Man’s Land is going to look like for them.
> 
> **PODFIC LINKS**
> 
> [Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-gRsWfF7ZxwBDKjowZ1-fmYznFetc8LQ/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-p0TcYaLwMVS7mqFM1cvgx0vOo32djsr/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10J7owiKSw0cl49Rk8zMtOq3VC-8Ht-0D/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10PGkY0k_e-eAVFjpyH9uZDgclQYd6W6y/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11X3sImTUgIlg_kLK0aVv_KvSBX8M2ZQu/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11yrGedN6AaAfrG1qEQdvIdiOGSWLLvfD/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12J7g0bSllYzWv7KZojq8Y5KtEXM9wuvi/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted podfic before, so let me know if something is wrong with my posting and I'll try to fix it immediately. 
> 
> Apart from forgetting the title and chapter on the first part. I know I forgot that but I don't know how to edit it, I'm sorry.  
> '


End file.
